


5ish Times Holtzmann Kissed a Ghostbuster (or honorary Ghostbuster) +2

by cantarina, daroos, exmanhater, Lunate8, Opalsong, RevolutionaryJo, Rhea314 (Rhea), Shmaylor, sophinisba, vassalady



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Experimental Podfic, F/F, Not!Fic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: From the oral not!fic panel at Podfication 2016, we created a Ghostbusters fic together.





	5ish Times Holtzmann Kissed a Ghostbuster (or honorary Ghostbuster) +2

**Title** : 5ish Times Holtzmann Kissed a Ghostbuster (or honorary Ghostbuster) +2  
**Creators** : Rhea314, Opalsong, Daroos, Sophinisba, Exmanhater, Lunate8, RevolutionaryJo, Shmaylor, Vassalady, ??cascade, Cantarina,  
**Length** 0:25:43  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/5ish%20Times%20Holtzmann%20Kissed%20a%20Ghostbuster%20%28or%20honorary%20Ghostbuster%29%20%2B2.mp3)


End file.
